


Alphard: The Solitary One

by WhaleTheFatDolphin



Series: Novae [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, hidehaiseweek2015, intergalactic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleTheFatDolphin/pseuds/WhaleTheFatDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise, a dreamy galactic officer, gets tasked to chase down a miscreant that’s been getting into a lot of trouble. This miscreant, though, brings more trouble for Haise than he originally predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphard: The Solitary One

Haise Sasaki was a dangerous soldier. Despite this, he was often sent on simple errands and tasks around the planet. He had no adventures across the galaxy, where planets of every shape and size could be accessed by a button and the wonders of the galaxy could be captured within an instant. He dreamed of the sky. He wasn’t sure why. Haise hardly remembered his childhood and adolescent years. A gray blur of could-have-beens and maybe-not-all-theres plagued his memories. It seemed that he could always remember the sky and the potential of heartbreaking sights and tear-jerking beauties. It’s not like Haise wasn’t qualified for intergalactic missions either.   
However, he had responsibilities on his planet, Sector 72-4.

The only instructions Haise received was “secure Nagachika”. After receiving a visual of his target, Haise felt something pull inside his chest. He had blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail, with his chocolate brown roots peeking at the crown of his head. He wore a blue jacket with red headphones around his neck. He also donned a pack on his back and it was most likely his mode of transportation. He had bright brown eyes. No matter how hung up Haise was on his appearance, this Nagachika was a disturber of the peace. Thus, he had to be apprehended.

“Haise,” Special Class Arima called out, stopping Haise in his tracks, “Nagachika will say things. He’ll try to derail your thoughts. He has been known to be a master manipulator. I really wish it didn’t have to be you. But, right now, there’s no one else. And we need Nagachika alive.”

“You say it like I can be easily wooed, Arima.”

“Well, whenever a new galaxy shifts into our hemisphere, you stare at it for 24 hours straight.”

Haise let out a weak laugh. It was, unfortunately, true. But that was the sky - something he’s been in love with his whole life. Becoming entranced with a new perspective of it certainly isn’t the same as being tricked by some miscreant’s sweet words. Nonetheless, he promised Arima that he’d be doubly as careful around Nagachika. He set off in his hovercraft, a sleek solar-powered glider that could travel as fast as the winds could carry. It was in the shape of a board with a sail, though the sail was more for gathering solar energy than harnessing the wind. He began to head into the heart of the largest city-nation on Sector 72-4, Hydra. It was the best place to go undetected for a long period of time. It was also the best place to capture the attention of the officials. Nagachika was smart, Haise’ll give him that.

The last place Nagachika was reported to have been seen was in the Alphard district, a district that was considered peaceful for Hydra, although it still had a notable share of criminal activity. Haise decided it was best to scour the top of the district, then head down to the ground levels. It’d be easier for Haise to trap Nagachika if he were to catch him from above. His glider slowed as his powerful eyes scanned each of the buildings. Nagachika wouldn’t have access within the buildings without a scanner embedded in his forearm. As far as Arima told him, Nagachika was a foreigner to Sector 72-4. Haise continued to search for the brightly bleached mess of hair. He descended into the multitudes of hovercrafts, messenger robots, and foreigners that could fly on their own.

When Haise came across a large pedestrian platform nestled comfortably between the sky and the ground, he figured he should do a search amongst the crowd. He kept all of his senses alert as he gracefully stepped off his glider. His glider was equipped with a neurotransmitter that responded with hardly any lag time, and as soon he held his hand out, his glider transformed into its portable mode that gave it the appearance of a briefcase. Haise made sure to be alert to his surroundings, listening in to every conversation that passed him and any face that happened across his vision. He wasn’t sure what Nagachika would be doing. But he had a feeling that he’d be eating a hamburger. Perhaps it was because he just looked to be the kind of person to do so. Nagachika seemed carefree, what with that lopsided grin and luminescent eyes. He screamed “trouble maker” from the get go. 

“I’m telling you, man, fireworks are dangerous, primitive things. One time, my best friend and I -”

Wait, that was the voice! It was Nagachika! Quickly turning on his heel, Haise spun towards the source of the voice. He was too caught up in the moment to realize one very important detail. His glider switched to the transport mode and in one clean jump, Haise managed to set his feet firmly on the board. Nagachika had quick reflexes, as well, and as soon as he saw Haise speeding towards him, he bid adieu to the group of girls he was talking to. He began to run and with choppy but efficient moves, he managed to get on his own hoverboard. Nagachika began to descend, attempting to lose Haise in the overcrowded lanes of hovering traffic.

Haise didn’t have time to think about the logic of anything. Nagachika’s hoverboard was faster than Haise’s glider. His glider was meant for endurance, so as long as Haise could keep Nagachika running, he’d eventually have the upper hand. But that required his full attention on keeping track of Nagachika. Haise’s arms kept steady on the sail’s handle bar as his eyes moved back and forth. Nagachika was like a darting minnow amongst all the other hovercraft.

The chase was short-lived. After all, this was Haise’s terrain. Nagachika didn’t have the greatest knowledge of Hydra’s labyrinth and constantly had to make last-second turns to avoid dead-ends. Haise knew Hydra inside and out, as well as most of Sector 72-4’s other city-nations.

Haise was a dangerous soldier. He was half-human and half-ghoul, an alien species that could shift and manipulate their scaly body to their liking. They were an inherently violent species that feasted on anything that remotely resembled flesh. They were humanoid in appearance, save for extra limbs, kagunes, that were used as weapons and could be detached at will. Ultimately, they were superior to humans. Haise obtained these extra limbs through dangerous experimentation and now possessed four scaly tentacles that nestled at the back of his waist. For that, Haise was the soldier to go when people wanted things done.

Combined with his quick thinking and synced movements with his glider, it was no wonder that he’d have Nagachika with his back against a dead-end. The young man let out a nervous laugh, though his grin never wavered. Haise has his tentacles poised for attack, an unreadable expression plastered on his face. His glider hovered idly above Nagachika, in case he were to pull a fast one. Nagachika stepped off of his hoverboard, twirling it so that he could rest it on his shoulder. For one to be trapped like this, he was rather cheerful.

“Did you know rabbits can die from loneliness? Heh, it’s kind of a shame. It’s probably why they went extinct, having to deal with everyone leaving them all alone. Imagine if humans were like that. Do you think you’d die out of loneliness?”

He wasn’t human, though. He was… well, he was something that should never have existed. A perversion of ghoul and human. Two species that hardly seemed compatible. Haise wasn’t able to count all the crimes on Sector 72-4 that dealt with unregistered ghouls. Even most of the intergalactic missions that Special Class Arima participated in were influenced by the misdeeds of ghouls. Haise wasn’t human because of the misdeed of ghouls. If they hadn’t experimented with him. If they hadn’t…

“You’re lonely, too, man. I get it,” Nagachika commented once Haise refused to answer. His finger went up to scratch his cheek and his brown eyes averted to the ground. “That’s why… I want to help you! It takes a lot of work to get your guys’ attention, let me tell you that.”

‘You’re just a miscreant. A trouble maker. I’ve never seen you in my life,’ Haise desperately thought. Though, the tears that threatened to spill spoke of something different. Why is it that, when Nagachika outstretched his hand, Haise wanted to do nothing more than collapse into his hold? Haise would be sure, that within his murky memories of the past, Nagachika would’ve gleamed like beacon. That’s why he was sure that he had never met Nagachika. Someone would be sure to remember that smile.

“Are they treating you well, at least? I can only come visit Sector 72-4 every now and then. I wish I could keep an eye on you more often. You’re lonely with all those other officers, huh…”

“Y-Your voice,” Haise cracked, his emotionless mask dropping some. His eyes sparkled with a dangerous longing. Haise remembered his voice. Nagachika’s voice. The sight of him was enough to make Haise falter. The sound of him was enough to send Haise running after him.

“Come with me. There’s so much I want to talk to you about. Don’t you remember? How you always looked up at the sky? How you wanted to feel the stardust slip through your hands? How you wanted to visit planets ten times the size of Sector 72-4? How you wanted to be the first person to -”

“To see the inside of a black hole and make it out alive,” Haise finished, stunned, “Who are you, Nagachika?”

Nagachika didn’t say anything this time. He grinned, instead. A heartwarming grin that had the power to make Haise’s knees buckle. His glider dropped to the ground. Haise didn’t have the concentration to handle things other than his emotions. And even those, he wasn’t handling very well. Haise’s deepest desires were just iterated back to him. He’s never told anyone his deepest desires. At least, anyone he could remember. The longer he spent in Nagachika’s presence, the more he felt unsure of himself. He didn’t even feel like Haise Sasaki anymore. What was he feeling?

“I can’t stay any longer right now. But hey, just hit me up when you want to talk. I’m sure you can figure out how. I’m always here for you. I can come take you home whenever you want, got it?” Nagachika proclaimed. His grin then turned a little mischeivous. “You so got to show me how these tentacles work. Anyways, I’ll see you later, Haise!”

Nagachika twirled his hoverboard so that it rested horizontally. The young man took something out of his jacket pocket. Haise could identify it as an opener for a wormhole. Haise’s mind absently wondered what wormhole system Nagachika used and if it was the same as the one Haise was authorized to use. The thought of seeing Nagachika again popped up in his mind. It clung onto the crevasses of his conscious, refusing to let go no matter how hard he shook. With a push of a button, a wormhole opened. Nagachika did a small salute towards Haise, similar to the way he bid farewell to the girls back on the platform. And just like that, Nagachika was gone.

Despite his task ending up as a failure… despite the fact that Haise was supposed to have a 100% success rate… despite the fear of Arima and Akira scolding him… despite his tentacles slowing ebbing back into his body although dangers still lurked… despite all the warnings Arima gave him… all Haise could think of was…

“Hide.” 


End file.
